


Hair

by OtterlyNonsensical



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyNonsensical/pseuds/OtterlyNonsensical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth's son wonders why his daddy keeps calling him his hair.</p><p>Originally posted on FF.net in 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

"Mommy," the small golden haired boy sitting on his mother's lap suddenly said, looking deep in thought. "How come Daddy always calls me his hair?"

Sarah looked down at her son with a confused look on her face. "I'm sure he never called you hair. You know how he does go on about his hair, even at the most random of times."

"I know Mommy, but he said I was his hair. My hair doesn't even look like his."

"Well then, why don't you go ask him? He should be in his office by now. And on your way back would you mind stopping by the kitchen to snatch us a few cookies?" With a wink, Sarah set the small boy on his feet, and with a giggle he went on his way.

\---

Since having a child, Sarah hadn't really had time to read. Night time stories sure, but she had been trying to finish the one she was reading now for months. While waiting for her son to return with a new story she had pulled it out to sneak in a few pages; and a few pages is all she got in. She was pulled from her book by the sounds of tiny feet approaching the tree she was sitting under.

"Mommy, Mommy, look! Now I have Daddy's hair!"

The voice was so excited she had to turn around to look only to find a mini version of Jareth running towards her. She rubbed her hand over her face and looked again, but finding the same sight before her she called out as loud as she could. "JARETH!"

He suddenly formed out of a puff of glitter. "Yes, my dear?"

She looked pointedly at her son. "Why is our son suddenly a mini version of you and what is all this nonsense about him being your hair anyway?"

"Oh, that…Well he came into my office asking why he was my hair when he didn't even have hair like mine. So I solved that problem by giving him hair like mine."

He picked up his son and tossed him into the air looking terribly proud.

"Well, I suppose I can understand that, considering your weird twisted logic, but why did he think you were calling him your hair in the first place?"

"Yeah Daddy, you say it all the time. Like bla bla bla this is my hair, and you are always talking about me and not your hair."

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh I see! I said you were my heir, not hair. There, problem solved!"

"What's an air mommy?"

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle. "An heir, H-E-I-R. It means that when your father is old and grey you get to be king."

The child missed the glare Jareth gave Sarah, but gave a wide eyed, "OOOOOOHHHHH…"

"Old, perhaps, but I shall never be grey!" Jareth stated in a pout before vanishing back into his glitter.


End file.
